


strip it down

by LeilaKalomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fire, Gen, The Chattering Order of Saint Beryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKalomi/pseuds/LeilaKalomi
Summary: Sister Mary Loquacious hated her room at the convent. So maybe she was somewhere she wasn't meant to be on a certain significant night. And maybe she isn't particularly sorry about what happened that night, after all.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner, Name That Author Round Two





	strip it down

The demon Crowley was rather poisonous-looking, though honestly, Sister Mary Loquacious did not find him particularly fearsome. It was as if his bite were both deadly and highly improbable. He was gone now, and the other demon cut a very different sort of figure.

Sister Mary wasn’t supposed to be listening, and really, she hadn’t meant to. She’d only been spying on, well, first the demon Crowley, who’d been muttering and jabbing angrily at his mobile as he made his way back to the Bentley, not even waiting to see where she’d put his master’s child (which seemed quite rude, really). And then there was that ambassador and his wife with the baby Spawn of Satan (and his little toesies!). Now, he’d been not at all the sort of man you’d have expected for an American ambassador. Really humble, and seemed quite British, really, what with the biscuits and all, if you asked Sister Mary (though no one had). And then that flashy woman with her baby and all the cars and lights. No idea what they were about. It was something to do, anyway, to avoid her hall, which was drafty, and her room, which was horrible. It had yellow, industrial-style particle board furniture, and moldy green wallpaper with little gold fleurs-de-lis. She tried to go there only to sleep.

But then the other demon had shown up with his shock of white hair, and he was different. Something about him seemed rotted from the inside. Sister Mary had a feeling he’d been there the whole time, watching Crowley. She’d heard him muttering, Crowley, Crowley…

It was creepy. Even to a Satanic nun. So when Sister Theresa Garrulous and the Mother Superior approached him, she sighed and went inside. 

It was moments later that the fire broke out. There were screams then, actual screams, and Sister Mary Loquacious had to watch as the convent was demolished. Over the next few days, the other nuns left in batches, quickly at first, then in a slow trickle, until only she was left. The Chattering Order had been the first place she’d had friends, a room of her own, a home. But now she found, as she tried to rebuild the place, that those things hadn’t been who she was, and had, instead, been a cushion around her, preventing her from seeing the flinty, practical woman she was at heart.

Now she stood, staring at the smoke-stained little room where she’d been so happy. She had left its door open that night, as they’d all stood on the lawn and watched the place burn. Her hopes then had only been that the fire would spread to the interior of the room and she’d get to paint and buy replacement furniture. Well, in a way, it was all coming together, she supposed. How had she ever been so silly?

“Ma’am,” said a contractor, holding up a scraper. A slow smile crept across her face.

“Go on, then,” she said. “I hated that wallpaper, anyway.”


End file.
